Abandoned Love
by Super Panda Girl
Summary: Bella is a single mother. Jacob walked out on her before the baby was born. After the birth Alice gets Bella to move home to Forks. When she meets Edward sparks fly. Will she be able to put her past aside and trust in love? Rated M for later A/U A/H
1. Time to Start Again

Abandoned Love

**A/N: So this is my first fan fiction in years! So please be kind! I hope you like, reviews are nice. It will mostly be from Bella's POV but I MIGHT switch it up in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I do however have a daughter named Isabella…I didn't name her after the books…much….**

**Chapter 1 **Time to Start Again

As I looked down at the tiny pink bundle in my arms I couldn't stop the tears that rolled down my face. She was so perfect, so small and fragile, but perfect. Her skin was pale like mine, but she was healthy, that was clear. Her cheeks were round and pinch able, her nose was a tiny little button and her little blue eyes were wide and watching me. She looked at me with so much trust and love and innocence, I was over whelmed by the feeling. She was an angle, and angle meant to save me, meant to help me save myself. I knew looking into her face that I could do anything, I would do anything, and it would all be for her. I watched her little pink lips form an o as she yawned her little eyes scrunching shut. With a small sigh she closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. I smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of her head and gently lay her in the bassinet next to my hospital bed. Lying back against my pillow I closed my eyes.

I was awoken a short time later by a knock at the door.

"Come in" I muttered sitting up assuming it was the nurse coming to check my vitals. I looked up and gasped. "Jake! What are you doing here? I thought you said you wanted nothing to do with this?" I could hear the desperate hope in my voice and cringed internally. Jacob had made it clear from the moment I found out I was pregnant that he didn't want anything to do with me or his child.

My mind raced back to the day I took the test. I looked down at the digital readout still not sure I could believe it. But it was there in bold digital letter, "Pregnant". I sat on my couch staring at the test until I heard the front door open. Jake was home from another late night at work. He walked in and looked at me.

"What's that Bells?" He asked coming over to stand next to me. Wordlessly I handed the test to him. He looked down at it and I watched as his face grew stone cold, his brown eyes went dead and he looked at me. "Is this a joke?" I shook my head still not sure I could trust my voice. He was silent for a moment staring at the test. "Well then we are just going to have to get rid of it." His voice was so cold, so harsh it felt like he had slapped me.

Instantly I flew up, my hands clenching down over my stomach protecting the small life now growing inside me. I stared at him, trying to see if he was serious, it was clear that he was. I shook my head. "No! No Jake I'm not going to do that!" He glared at me.

"Bella I am not bringing a child into this world!" He spoke the words slowly, the way he did when he was angry and not trying to explode.

"I'm NOT giving it up; I'm not having an abortion. That's out of the question!" I could feel angry tears springing into my eyes. I blinked to keep them from slipping over. Jacob looked at me and shook his head.

"You have a choice Bella, me or that thing….that parasite! I will NOT bring a child into this world. You know I don't want kids, not now, not ever! You knew that from the beginning. If you decided to keep this thing, than know I will not have any part in it what so ever." I stared at my feet for a moment before looking up at him, I could feel the tears falling down my face now, but there was no stopping them.

"Then my choice is clear." I said slowly. Jake face softened then, thinking I was going to pick him. "I chose the baby. I'm sorry Jake but I can't and won't get rid of it or give it up." Jake's face hardened again and he grabbed his coat off the chair, turning towards the door. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"I'll be back in a few days for my stuff. If you change your mind you know how to reach me." The door slammed and he was gone.

He had been back to get his stuff, with his friends. I sat in silence as they took the boxes I put together into Seth's truck. Jacob looked at me once before closing the door behind him. As soon as I heard the truck pull away I cried. I don't think I stopped crying for a few hours.

After it felt like there was nothing left in my body to cry I picked up my cell phone. Alice, my best friend from high school was the only person I had left now; my parents had died in a car crash right after high school and my brother Emmett was traveling in Italy on business. She and her husband Jasper had moved back to the little town we had grown up in, Forks Washington, after they had gotten married two years ago. I had moved to San Francisco after college, where I still lived in a tiny one bedroom apartment, working my butt off as a high school English and History teacher by day and a writer by night. I had friends here, but none like Alice. Although she lived out of state Alice was always there when I needed her, she made frequent trips down to visit me. She was a fashion designer and Jasper was working at a law firm in Port Angeles. They were both doing well for having just started out.

"Bella?" Alice asked, panic in her voice. Alice had always had a sixth sense to know when something was wrong, or was about to happen. "What's wrong?" I could hear the sound of a car engine starting up. It was the unmistakable sound of Alice's Porsche 911 Turbo; I heard her tires spin as she pulled out of wherever she was.

"Alice…" I sobbed. "Jake…he's…I'm…" I couldn't seem to form words. I took a deep breath. "Alice…I'm pregnant."

"I'm on my way." That was all I needed to hear. Alice hung up the phone and later that evening she was on my door step with a few pints of Ben and Jerry's and a number of very large suitcases.

Alice had stayed with me, through it all. All nine long months, she was with me at every doctor's appointment, every ultrasound. She urged me to find out the sex of the baby, and squealed so loud when she saw it was a girl that the technician threatened to throw her out. She and I went on shopping trips that lasted until I couldn't walk anymore from exhaustion and swelling. She had spent hours trying, and eventually succeeding, to convince me to move back to Forks. She had called into the schools and set me up with a job starting in the fall. She took over my students for me when I was too sick to go into work, or too tired. When my April due date drew closer and closer she was helping me to stand and walk, she took me to the pool in my building and sat with me in the water till my swelling went down. She took me to birth classes, where she reminded the teacher, more than once, that we were not a couple. She was walking with me around the block when my water broke. She was there with me through the labor and delivery, holding my hand and whispering calming words of encouragement. She was there in the hospital now, getting something to eat. She had put her marriage and clothing design on hold for nine long months to be with me and if I hadn't had her I wasn't sure I would have made it through.

"Look Bells," Jake's voice was cold and distant. I saw his eyes dart slightly to the sleeping angle in the bassinet next to me. "I…I just came to get you to sign this." He handed me a sheet of paper. I looked down at it.

"What is this?" I asked my mind was still too tired to read, let alone comprehend the legal document I held.

"It's a release of all paternal rights." He sighed. "I need to you fill out the top part and sign next to that x right there." I looked down at the paper again and slowly the words came into focus. He handed me a pen as I pulled the small tray attached to my bed closer to me. With a shaky hand I began to fill in my information as well as the name and birth date and time of my daughter. When I finished I signed my name and looked up at him. "Thanks. I'll send you a copy when I get them finalized." I nodded. "Well…um…I guess that's all. Goodbye Isabella." He turned to leave.

"Jake." I said quietly. He stopped but didn't turn. "I'm moving back home, back to Forks…that's where we will be. If you change your mind," I whispered.

"That's not going to happen Bella. I'm sorry," He reached the door and left the room. I was numb; I sat staring at my hands, waiting for my tears to come again. In the hall I heard hushed voices arguing harshly, but I didn't listen to the words, I just kept waiting for the tears. Alice came into the room a moment later two cups in her hands, and a look to kill on her face. She looked at me and smiled putting the cups down and hugging me tightly.

"It's better this way sweetie." She said. I knew she was right. "You both deserve better than that." I nodded and looked at my sleeping child. "The nurse said you will be out of here tomorrow. I called the movers and they will be backing up your place tonight and moving your stuff into the house in Forks tomorrow. The painters have already comes and gone in the new house, don't worry the colors are great, soft and light just like you like them! Jasper is flying in to drive my car back and the three of us will ride back to Forks in your car. Don't worry, we will take our time and stop whenever you need. Jaz and I will stay with you for the first few days if you would like. Our house is just up the street if you need us for any reason at all!" I smiled at her, she was a true blessing. As usual Alice was right too, I deserved better than him and Evelyn, she deserved better…she deserved the very best.

**A/N: Well there is chapter 1…I hope you all like it. I'll try and get chapter two up at some point soon, by this time next week at the latest. Review if you liked it please!**


	2. Welcome Home

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed or put this story on their alerts. That gives me warm fuzzy feelings! =D Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'm not one hundred percent sure I like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Stephanie owns everything! If I did I'd have money and we could have our horse farm!**

**Chapter 2:** Welcome Home

It was the longest car ride of my life. We were stopping every two hours so that I could nurse Evelyn, then whenever I needed to use the bathroom, which was frequently as I was drinking so much water I thought I was going to float away, but my milk had come in well and I didn't want to risk it going away. It should have been a 14 hour drive, we could have done it in a day, but we ended up taking three days. Three long, but happy days.

Alice, ever bubbly always found something to talk about when I was awake, or she would quietly hum while I nursed Evelyn, or talk quietly on the phone with Jasper who had followed us and never said a word about the length of the trip or the frequency of our stops. He and Alice would always bid Evelyn and I goodnight and escape to the privacy of their own hotel room each night. I couldn't blame them. Alice had put their marriage on hold for 9 months for me and I felt that the least I could do was allow them privacy at night. No matter how badly I wanted someone there to hold me while I cried.

I cried for many reasons. The first being that my crazy hormones hadn't found a level they liked and I had no control over myself. The second was the amount of love I felt for the small angel who slept next to me every night and looked at me with the most love and trust that I had ever seen. I didn't think I would ever be able to stand up to her expectation, but I knew I had to try. I needed to be the one she leaned on, the one who held her when she was sad, played with her and laughed with her. I needed to be there for her no matter how dark and sad and alone I felt. I cried for my parents, knowing they would not be with me to watch this child grow and get to hold her in their arms. Lastly I cried for Jacob. I cried for the hole he had left in my heart, that even Evelyn could not fill, although the hole was much smaller now then it had been. I cried for the fact that he would never know her and she would never know him. I cried for the fact that he didn't want us. I couldn't understand how someone could not want Evelyn, just one look at her prefect round face or into her wide beautiful eyes and you melted. I could understand not wanting me, plain as I was but not wanting her, that didn't make since. So I cried myself to sleep.

The nights in the hotels were strange. I missed my bed, even the hospital bed was more comfortable then the mattresses in the hotels we stayed in. Even though I insisted that we would be fine in a cheap motel Alice and Jasper would have none of it. We stayed in nice three star hotels or bed and breakfasts, they wouldn't let me pay for my own room, or food, or anything. It was starting to wear on me, I hated feeling helpless, I knew I could pay for myself, they knew it too.

When my parents had died Emmett and I had both inherited a nice little lump of cash. Our parents weren't rich by any means but Charlie had always been a wiz at money and had invested and saved well. In the will they had left Emmett the house we had grown up in as well as some stocks and bonds, and I had received a number of bonds and savings funds. I used some of the money for my education and the rest I left right where my parents had put it. Until I found out I was pregnant. Then I had cashed out a few of the bonds to afford the furniture, clothing, bedding and other things that came with having a baby, and of course the down payment on the house that I was moving into…a house that I had never seen, other than the pictures on the real estate site. But I trusted Alice and Jasper's judgment. If they said the house was perfect then it was. I knew it was down the street from my old house, now Emmett's when he was in the country, and across the street from Alice and Jasper. So the location couldn't be better. I was looking forward to making it my own.

I watched the forest fly past me as Alice drove my dark blue 2009 Acura RL down US Highway 12. We were almost on the last leg of our journey; Evelyn was sleeping peacefully in her car seat. I had given up on trying to keep her head in the pillow that sounded it; no matter what I did she always managed to be slumped to the side. But she seemed comfortable and I wasn't going to wake her. Alice had the radio on low and was singing along to some top 40 song as we drove. I watched the trees, bright green and brown, pass me and I tried to count them. It was silly, but it was something I had done when I was little to keep me busying during long road trips. As I looked out the window a sudden vibrating between my butt and the seat caused me to jump and squeak a little. Alice giggled and rolled her eyes as I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. I heard her mutter something close to "out of date piece of junk" and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Hello?" I asked holding the phone up to my ear.

"Hells Bells!" The loud boom of Emmett voice made me pull the phone from my ear quickly, Alice giggled again. "How are my baby sister and my beautiful niece? You know Bella you need to get a new phone, if it wasn't for Alice's picture messages of little Evelyn I don't know what I would do!" Alice nodded in agreement next to me.

"Hey Em. We are both fine. We are driving home to Forks now. And my phone is perfect thank you very much!" He laughed at me and my stubbornness. "When are you coming home?"

"In a week, maybe two, I've got to get somewhere with this deal before I leave. I've told you before how the Volturi can be when it comes to make deals. Plus it's Italy! I'm having a ton of fun!"

"What her name?" I asked rolling my eyes. Emmett had always been a lady's man, even as a child. He would flirt with the little girls in the sand box at kindergarten, and Mom and Dad had been called in to talk to the teacher more than once about his flirting habits. He was athletic and strong and funny and good looking so it wasn't a huge surprise that women flocked to him like moths to a flame.

"Ah you know me too well! Rosalie if you must know! And she is amazing Bella, all fire and spunk and beauty and brains. And great in bed!"

"Wow Emmett! I've never heard you talk like that before! You love her don't you?" He laughed at me then muttered something about a meeting and that he would call me tonight. I didn't miss that he avoided my question; I'd ask him again later. We said our goodbyes and I slipped my phone back in my pocket.

"So in love?" Alice asked passing the green minivan in front of us.

"Sounds that way, I mean you know Emmett! He never talked about a woman much beyond her beauty and how good she is in bed. But he was talking about this Rosalie's brains and something about her being spunky." I shrugged and looked at the road in front of us.

"Well he needs someone who can keep up with him." Alice mused, I nodded. That was true; Emmett had always been a big joker and wild man. If this woman could keep up with him more power to her!

"It won't be too much longer Bella" Alice smiled at me and patted my hand. "Get some rest." I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Here we are!" Alice squealed as we passed the old wooden sign proclaiming "Welcome to Forks". It was a rare clear day here in this small town; Forks' claim to fame was having the highest rainfall amounts in the greater US. But it was home, it always had been. I had been kidding myself when I left and said I was never coming back. I always knew that no place would ever really be home for me. Although San Francisco had come close, until things ended with Jake. Sitting up I watched the little town pass as Alice dove us to our new home.

"This is it!" She exclaimed as we pulled up in front of a small two story home.

The outside was a soft green color, much like the trees that surrounded the front and, from what I could tell, back yard. The shutters on the windows were a darker green and the front door was painted to match. The front yard was a large patch of grass with three very large trees surrounded by ferns and small flowering bushes. There was a short path from the driveway to the door with three steps leading up to it.

"Wow!" I exclaimed stepping out of the car as Alice got Evelyn out of her car seat in the back. It was perfect. I couldn't have picked a better house. I was so glad Alice and Jasper knew me so well. I turned to Jasper who was standing next to me and hugged him, thanking him again. He hugged me back and told me not to worry about it.

"Come on Bella! I want to show you the inside!" Alice was bouncing lightly holding Evelyn close to her chest. I nodded and followed her to the door, where she handed me the keys. I unlocked the door and entered the house.

I gasped; the inside was even better then the out. The floors were a light hardwood, bamboo Alice told me as I studied them. The entry way was narrow and the walls were a light cream color with a coat closest on the right and a large black picture frame holding a picture of Alice, Jasper, Emmett, my parents and myself taken at Alice and my high school graduation. The entryway opened into a large living room it was painted a light shale color with my gray and ivory couch, loveseat and large chair arraigned around the entertainment center, built in bookshelves lined the back wall and were already filled with my books and a number of picture frames. Behind the couch was a large sliding glass door that lead out to the backyard. Next to the bookshelf was the stairs. Off to the left was a large kitchen, painted a deep red with dark counters and appliances. My small round glass table and chairs was set up next to the large windows that looked out on the large backyard. To the right was a formal dining room painted a dark blue, which held my desk, chair, computer and printer. I noticed some of the toys and the swing that Alice and I had bought were set up n there as well. I made my way slowly to the foot of the stairs with Alice right behind me talking to Evelyn in an excited voice telling her all about the rooms we were walking through.

As I reached the landing at the top of the stairs I smiled, on the wall was a large frame that held three pictures, the top one was me, very pregnant on the beach, below that was one of Evelyn in the hospital and the last was of me and her in the hospital. I felt the tears that had been building in my eyes start to spill over. I turned to Alice who hugged me with one arm and kissed my daughter head. I smiled and continued to the first door on the right. Inside was the guest room, painted a pretty shade of green, the large window overlooked the front of the house. The next door was the bathroom, with a large linen closet next to it.

Next was Evelyn's room. I could tell before I reached the door due to the fact that Alice's bouncing increased and the small pink pillow over the door knob that read "shh baby is sleeping" on one side and "yay baby is awake" on the other. I opened the door and stepped in to the most beautiful room I had ever seen. The main wall held a beautiful mural of a forest, with small animals poking out from around trees and fairies dancing in the air. The other walls were a soft pink. The two large windows other looked the forests next to the house and held gauzy white curtains. Fairies dances off of the mural and onto the other walls as well. They ceiling was painted with clouds and I could make out glow in the dark stars painted over them. Evelyn's furniture was the perfect shade of cherry wood to match the walls. Her bedding was soft pink with brown and green spots. There was a large glider next to her crib for me to sit in when I nursed or put her to bed. Her dresser changer combo had been setup against the wall with a small lamp on it as well as a picture of me and Evelyn in the hospital. On the walls were a few pictures of Alice and Jasper and Emmett and me and my parents. Stuffed animals were poking their little heads out of a toy box under the window and I could see a few placed in the crib.

"Alice," I breathed. "It's amazing! How did you? When did you?"

"As soon as I found out it was a girl." She said simply. "I called around and found an artist and she came in and did the painting for us. She sent me pictures and I knew you would love it!" Alice moved to the changing table with the baby who was cooing happily. "Go look at your room, I'll change her and be in a moment." I nodded and kissed Evelyn's soft hair before I left the room.

I walked across the hall and opened the door to the final room. I took a deep breath and stepped inside. It was huge; most of my apartment in the city would have fit inside it. The walls were a beautiful sky blue color, which matched my blue and gold bed set perfectly. The windows overlooked the backyard and were hung with blue and gold curtains. My king sized canopy bed was placed in the center of the main wall, with sheer blue and gold curtains hung on the rods. There was a small cherry wood bedside table on each side holding two old lamps that had belonged to my grandmother. Next to the window was a large chair and another small table with a lamp. A bookshelf was set up next to the chair stocked with more of my books. Pictures of my family and friends hung on the walls. A small hall held the largest walk-in closet I had ever seen. It has mirror doors that slid open, inside was my dresser and my shoes, some of my clothes were hanging up. I looked at the open space in the closet and sighed, I didn't have enough clothes to fill this closet, and I didn't think I ever would, even if I never threw anything out. I closed the closet and walked into the large attached bath. The bathroom was a slightly darker shade of blue with white counter tops. There were his and hers sinks and a large vanity against one wall. The toilet was in its own little room next to the linen closet. The shower was a good size and encased in glass and against the wall under the three large windows was a huge spa tub. I found myself giggling with joy as I looked at the large tub and thought of the nice long bath I would be enjoying later that night.

I met Alice and Jasper in the hall. Alice had lay Evelyn down in her crib where she was napping. Jasper had brought in the bags from the car and placed them in the rooms they went in. Alice pointed to a set of sliding doors next to the picture frame that I hadn't noticed and told me that the washer and dryer were there.

We walked down stairs and to the front door. I hugged them both.

"Thank you so much, both of you. For everything" Tears fell down my cheeks. Alice smiled at me and hugged me tight.

"Anything to get you back where you belong" Jasper said. Taking Alice's hand he opened the door. "If you need anything Bella you know where we are." I nodded and smiled at him.

"Go home. Enjoy your house and time alone…without us cramping your style."

"Oh please Bella! You know we love you, both! You never cramp our style." Alice giggled, hugged me once more and followed Jasper out the door. "I stocked the kitchen for you!" She yelled back at me as she crossed the street to her own house. I waved then closed the door. I looked around and smiled. I was home.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it. I'll try and get a new chapter out soon. Review please! ******


	3. Beautiful Stranger

**A/N: So I got this chapter out as soon as I could. My brain has been a little fuzzy recently. And to be honest I've been caught up watching Season 6 of the X-Files. It's my other guilty pleasure besides Twilight. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, as always!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my baby Bella Bear. Who's behaviors are described in this chapter. **

**Chapter 3:** Beautiful Stranger

"Get up Bella! You are going to be late!" Bright sunlight hit my eyes and I flinched. Pulling the covers up over my head I told Alice to get lost. I knew I wasn't going to be late for anything, Evelyn's doctor's appointment wasn't for a few more hours and I work didn't start for another week. Evelyn was still asleep, that meant I could be asleep!

"Get up now or I'll get the ice." The tone of her voice made me groan, she would do it too. She had done it before when I had refused to get up out of bed. I shuttered at the memories of bags of ice being slipped down my back. She smiled at me when I sat up and looked at her. "We're going shopping before Evie's appointment! You need new work clothes. The last suit you have is from when you were 9 months pregnant. And before you ask, yes we have to go today!" She spun on her heels and left my room.

"Why did I ever give you a key to this place?" I mumbled as I got out of bed. She giggled and I heard her light foot fall on the stairs, then the sound of pans in the kitchen. I sighed and looked at the video monitor next to my bed. Evelyn still slept peacefully, seizing the moment of peace I rushed into the bathroom. I turned on the hot water in the shower and brushed my teeth as the water heated up. I stripped off my sweats and an old tee-shirt off and stepped under the hot spray.

Showers can only be rushed by one thing, the sound of your child crying. Luckily for me Evelyn decided that she would sleep and let me enjoy my shower. As I washed my hair I thought about my little girl sleeping in the next room. I was so very blessed to have her. She was the perfect baby, she had started sleeping through the night at just over 6 weeks old, she took to breastfeeding like a champ, she never cried unless she was very hungry or tired or if something was really very wrong. She spent most of her day smiling, laughing and cooing. She napped well and was just a happy healthy baby. I wasn't sure that I was going to be able to leave her for work, but I had too, I couldn't keep living off my savings. Alice had agreed to watch her while I was at work, since she worked from home anyway. Which I felt better about, the thought of some stranger watching my child didn't sit well with me. I trusted Alice; I knew she wouldn't let anything happen to Evelyn.

After my shower I got dressed and pulled my hair back into a high pony tail. Evelyn's new thing was to grab hair and hold on for dear life. When I went into her room she was awake in her crib talking to her mobile. When I leaned over her crib and said good morning she smiled at me. I picked her up and sat in the chair next to the crib to feed her. After she had eaten and was burped I changed her clothes.

In the kitchen Alice had made the two of us breakfast. Evelyn sat on my lap cooing happily along with our conversation as we ate. As soon as we were finished Alice whisked the plates away and put them in the dishwasher. I picked up her diaper bag and we headed to the door. We climbed into my car and Alice drove us towards Port Angelus.

Shopping with Alice was always an adventurer, I was thankful for the schedule we had to keep. I was also thankful that Port Angelus is a small town with only a hand full of stores. Had we been in Seattle there would have been no chance of our trip being anything that even resembled quick. We left Port Angelus with a arm full of bags for me and three of Evelyn, it seems like we wouldn't go anywhere without buying her an outfit or a new toy.

We arrived at Dr. Cullen's office just in time for her appointment. Dr. Carlisle and his wife Esme were Alice's Aunt and Uncle. She had grown up with them after her parent's death when she was young. Since Alice and I had been best friends since the 3rd grade, when she moved to Forks, I knew the Cullen's very well. We spent every Sunday night at their house having dinner since I had moved back. The first two weeks I had been back Esme had cooked dinner and brought it over to my house.

"Well she is doing great Bella, but I didn't need to tell you that. She's right on track with her growth, in the 90% for weight, 95% for head and length. She is perfect. "Carlisle smiled at me as he held Evelyn, tears still ran down her face from the shots he had just given her. I hated shots, they were the worst, and the look on her when she was getting them broke my heart.

"Alice," he turned to face her. "Your mother wants you all to come over for dinner tonight. Your cousin Edward is coming into town, he's going to be taking my place at the hospital. Bella, you and Evie are welcome and wanted for dinner." Carlisle handed Evelyn back to me and smiled. I could see the visible relief in his eyes. He had been working double shifts since taking over the pediatric practice and trying to find his replacement at the hospital.

"We will be there" Alice said, I knew this meant us as well. But there was gleam in Alice's eyes that I didn't trust. I loved Alice but I had known her long enough to know that she was up to no good. She told me to head home and she would be over later, she kissed Evelyn on the head as I walked out the door. Something was up; the look that Alice and Carlisle shared made me wonder what they were planning.

6 o'clock found us pulling into the Cullen's driveway. Alice and Jasper had driven in their car because I was taken to leaving early to keep up with Evelyn's nighttime routine that we had established. Esme was waiting on the front porch, she rushed to greet us. She hugged Alice and Jasper as they got out of the car then came over to me. She hugged me as I pulled Evelyn out of the car.

"Let me take her," she said lifting Evelyn from my hands. "Hello sweet girl." She cooed and Evelyn smiled brightly at her and reached out to touch her face. She loved to place her small hands on other people's faces. She watched their lips as they talked and tried to mimic the movements and sounds herself. We knew she would be talking early. "Come in, come in!" She rushed us all into the house. I swung the diaper bag over my shoulder and followed into the house.

In the large open white living room, among the beautiful white furniture and the large white grand piano were the bright colors of the toys and gear that Carlisle and Esme had bought and kept here for Evelyn to play with. They decided that the newest collection from Fisher Price would be perfect for her, it was called Precious Planet. The swing, play mat, bouncy seat and highchair. The collection was very brightly colored with wild animals on it. The swing seat was a polar bear with a whale, turtle and fish that circle around a mirror for Evelyn to look at, it also played music. She loved to lay in there and watch the animals circle around her. The play gym was perfect for tummy time with a lion, bear and monkey at her head level, seeing as Carlisle was her doctor he made wanted to be sure she was getting the right amount of tummy time, but we all knew she was. She had been holding her head up on her own for a long time now. The bouncer featured a giraffe seat with hippo, lion and monkey for her to grab. We kept the bouncer in the kitchen so she would have a place to sit while we cooked or did the dishes. Her high chair, which she was just now being able to use, was seated next to my chair at the table. She wasn't eating anything solid yet, I was waiting until she was at least six months old, I didn't want to risk her developing allergies, so she would just sit and play with the hippo and money that were attached to her tray.

The Cullen's were the closest thing to grandparents that Evelyn had. They took on the roll perfectly. They had taken in Emmett and me after the death of our parents; we had spent holidays with them during college and talked with them frequently after graduation and visited when we were in town. Emmett was a regular at their home on Sunday nights when he wasn't traveling. Esme had been so happy when I told her I was pregnant. I didn't think there was anything that could have made her happier, unless it had been Alice. She had flown down to throw me a baby shower and had helped Alice with setting up and decorating out house for us. They did too much for us, as I told them on a regular basis, but they insisted that they were going to continue even if I asked them to stop.

"Where did Emmett run off too this time Bella?" Esme asked as we walked into the large kitchen. Jasper had moved into the living room to watch the news with Carlisle. Alice went to the corner and pulled out the bouncy seat and set it on an empty space on the counter.

"He's back in Italy. I'm having a hard time deciding if it's really business or if he is there to see that Rosalie again. They talk on the phone all the time and this is the third trip since Evie was born. She works with the Volturi you know. I think he's trying to win her over. In more ways than one." I sighed. Poor Emmett, he was so taken with this girl it was clear. Esme nodded, her thoughts were on the same level as mine I knew.

"Where's Edward?" Alice asked.

"He's running a bit behind. But he should be here by the time dinner is done. Yes he will." She cooed to Evelyn who laughed as she placed her in the bouncy seat. Esme set us each to a task for dinner. I was making a salad and Alice, who after a number of disastrous attempts at cooking was banned from the kitchen, was pouring glasses of white wine for everyone. We spent the time talking about the upcoming school year and my classes; I was assigned two AP English and two AP History classes this year. We talked about the work load and juggling a working life and a child. Esme reminded me that if I ever needed her to watch the baby she would do so very happily. Soon dinner was ready and we began to move it to the table. Once the table was ready I got Evelyn from the kitchen, she was talking to me as we walked into the dining room and I sat her in her high chair.

I had my back facing the front door when it opened. I heard the family go to greet who ever had just entered. I could only assume that it was Edward, Alice's cousin. I kept my attention focused right where it was, on strapping Evelyn into her seat. She smiled at me and looked to the door, the look on her face changed. It was a look I had never seen her give anyone but me. It was her "I know you; you're here to love me and keep me safe look". Why was she looking at some strange man that way? My curiosity peeked I straighten and turned to look at the door.

As soon as my eyes fell upon the man standing there I felt my breath catch in my throat. He was gorgeous, like a Greek God sent to Earth. He was tall and lean, but well built. I could see his muscles through his gray button down shirt. He wore dark washed jeans that were slung low on his hips and at his feet were a number of bags, one clearly a medical bag. His hair was a bronze color; it was messy as though he had just rolled out of bed. It looked soft, I had the sudden urge to rush over to him and run my hands through it. Then I saw his eyes, they were the most beautiful shade of green I had ever seen. They were deep and intense; they seemed to see right through me. Like he could see my soul. I knew I was staring, most likely open mouthed; I blushed, bit my lip and looked down at me feet. It was a habit I had picked up when I was a kid, whenever I got nervous I blushed red and bit my lip.

"Bella," Alice said grinning at me. "This is Edward."

**A/N: Sorry I know this chapter is kind short. Sorry! I'll try and get the next chapter out soon. Please review!! ******


	4. Strange Feelings

**A/N: Wow sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I don't even know what was up with me. Anyway! I hope you enjoy it, this chapter is from Edwards POV which I hope you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I will play with them and twist them as I see fit. ******

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed or put my story on their alerts! Thank you!!**

**Epov**

**Chapter 4: **Strange Feelings

"Shit." I exclaimed glancing at my clock. I was already running thirty minutes behind and this traffic was going to slow me down even more. I merged my silver Volvo S60 R in and out of the small spaces in between the cars around me until I saw the exit I needed. I accelerated off the exit and onto the main road. I pulled out my cell phone.

"Esme, I'm running about thirty or forty behind. I'm sorry." I said quickly when she answered. She assured me that there was no rush and that they were waiting on Alice and Jasper to arrive before they started making dinner. I told her I would be there as soon as I could and hung up the phone.

I was looking forward to this new start in Forks. Things in LA had become a little more than I could handle. After I caught Tanya in my bed with some other guy things had gone downhill fast. The office I was working at cut everyone's shifts in half and I wasn't making the money I should have been. So when Carlisle had called and asked me if I wanted his job at the hospital in Forks I didn't even think twice.

Carlisle and Esme were my only living relatives. My parents had passed away two years ago and my other uncle had died when I was young. So I was close to them and their niece Alice. Alice, my crazy, hyper, adorable, sweet cousin; she had set me and Tanya up at she and Jasper's wedding, and after recent she had called to apologize every day, for at least ten minutes.

I would be staying with Carlisle and Esme until I was able to find a house of my own. I had not even thought to look when they offered to let me stay, I was too ready to get out of LA and get my fresh start that finding a house was the last thing on my mind. My things were in a storage unit and the moving company agreed that as soon as I had a place they would bring my stuff, but I had been living with Tanya in her place so I didn't have much more than my bed and my desk and a few boxes.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I jumped to answer it. Alice's hyper happy voice assaulted my ear.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" She screeched. I pulled the phone quickly away from my ear.

"Jesus Alice! Keep it down I need don't like my ears bleeding." I growled into my phone.

"Sorry. But really where are you!"

"I'm on my way. I got stuck in traffic and I'm running behind. I'll be there in about twenty, thirty tops." I pushed my foot down a little harder on the accelerator.

"Ugh! Well hurry up!" She grumbled. "There's someone I want you to meet." I rolled my eyes.

"Alice…" I started to complain but she cut me off.

"I know I know but TRUST me Edward! Well, if we want to get technical you have already met her. She was at my wedding, my maid of honor, Bella Swan." I thought back to the wedding, I had been introduced to Tanya early in the weekend and had spent more to the time wrapped up in her. But I thought I remember the girl Alice was talking about, but I couldn't be sure. I remember her hair color, brown and red when the sun hits it, it was beautiful. I also remembered her eyes; they were a pretty chocolate brown. But she had been in the arms of some tall dark haired man and I had been wrapped around Tanya most of the weekend.

"Whatever Alice, I'll see you in a bit." I snapped my phone shut and focused on the drive and the memories of the woman Alice had decided I should meet.

I pulled up in front of my Aunt and Uncles house and parked next to Alice and Jaspers red 2008 Audi TT coupe, there was also a deep blue Acura on the other side of the car. I glanced at the car, it must belong to Bella.

I exited my car and pulled my bags out of the back. As I made my way up to the porch I could hear laughing from inside the house. I opened the door, knowing that there was no reason to knock and stepped inside the large open entryway. I dropped my bags at my feet in time to catch the small pixie that was screaming with joy and flying into my arms. I hugged Alice tightly then put her down, and shook Jaspers hand firmly. Carlisle and Esme both hugged me tightly.

"Bella." Alice said from next to me "This is Edward." I looked up and saw her.

She was even more beautiful then I remembered. She was taller than Alice, not that that was a very hard thing to be, but not too tall. She had a beautiful figure and the dark blue shirt she was wearing set off her pale skin beautifully. Her long brown hair was twisted up into a bun on the base of her neck. A few strands framing her beautiful face. Her cheeks were stained with a red blush and she had edge of her bottom lip pulled into her mouth and she was biting it lightly. She glanced up at me and our eyes met. They were a beautiful rich brown, they shown with a light and depth that I had not remembered from the last time I saw her.

"Edward, this is Bella." Alice said smiling up at me.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hello." I said smiling at her. She smiled back at me and my breath caught.

"And this is the wonderful Evelyn, better known as Evie." Alice said lifting up an infant out of the highchair behind Bella. The baby looked at me and smiled a bright gummy smile. She was beautiful, just as her mother who she looked like. She had round cheeks that just begged to be pinched and a cute button nose. Her eyes were dark blue, but clearly turning brown. She had a dusting of brown hair that was just barely there. She wore a pretty blue and white body suite that had little pink flowers on it and small jeans. She was looking at me with a look like she knew me, like she had known me all her life. She gripped Alice's shoulder as she watched me.

"Hello Evelyn. It is very nice to meet you." I said taking her tiny hand in mine as Alice walked her to me. She laughed then wrapping her hand around my finger she pulled my finger into her mouth.

"Oh Evie!" Bella said stepping over. "I'm sorry. She's teething; everything goes right into her mouth." I smiled down at Bella.

"She's just fine."

"Let's eat!" Esme said getting all of our attention and pointing at the table. We all nodded and moved to take seats around the table. Esme and Carlisle each took the heads of the table while Alice and Jasper sat next to each other. Bella placed Evelyn in the highchair between her and Esme before taking her seat. I sat next to her.

I could feel the heat coming off her body. I could smell her shampoo, strawberries and cream, it made my mouth water. I hand to clench my fists to keep from reaching out and running my hands through her hair. I had never felt this drawn to someone before. Sure I had felt lust, and desire and passion, but this, this was a new feeling. I felt the need to hold this woman, protect her and lover her. I desired her, there was no question in that, I wanted to kiss her and feel her pressed up against me. But there was more to this feeling, more then I had ever felt for Tanya, even in the two years we had been together, and I had known Bella for a grand total of three maybe five minutes.

"Edward…Edward…hello!!" Alice's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Hmm? What? I'm sorry. It's been a long day." I muttered looking up at her.

"It's okay I understand. Could you pass the salad?" I nodded and passed her the large bowl.

"So where are you staying Edward?" Bella asked looking at me quickly then turning back to her daughter who was cooing happily at the set of keys in her mother's hand. Evelyn reached her small hand out and grasped the keys tightly and pulled them to her mouth with a look of triumph on her face.

"Well I am staying here with Carlisle and Esme until I get a place of my own." I said smiling at my Aunt and Uncle who were nodding in agreement. "I'm hoping to find something close to the hospital, but in a small town like this the real estate market doesn't exactly allow for one to be too picky." Bella nodded and took a bite. The table was silent for a few moments.

"So Esme. How are things going for you?" I asked trying to get a conversation going.

"Oh well we have just been so busy!" Esme exclaimed and then she was off. We all knew where Alice got her talking skills from. Between the two of them the conversation followed through the rest of dinner from the topics of homes to interior design to my new job at the hospital and Bella's job at the high school.

Dinner passed quickly and we found ourselves sitting in the living room on the large couches half watching Top Gun and half talking. Evelyn was sitting on my lap playing with her binky, which she had been pulling in and out of her mouth for the last ten minutes trying to keep herself awake. Bella sat next to me watching her daughter with a curious expression, talking soothingly to her.

"I can take her. If you want me too," Bella said motioning to Evelyn who had slumped to the side and was sleeping deeply.

"No she's fine." I smiled at her. "I wish I could sleep like that."

"Yea me too. That would be great, fall asleep at the drop of a hat." She sighed and look back to the movie. We watched Tom Cruise pick up the girl and carry her out of the room. As the end credits began to roll Bella began to gather Evelyn's toys and other belongings. I lifted the sleeping baby and gently placed her on my shoulder. She sighed and nuzzled into me but did not wake. It was strange how right it felt to have her there, sleeping gently like she knew she was safe.

"I'll carry her to the car for you." I offered. Bella smiled and nodded. She turned and hugged Alice and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme said their quiet goodbyes to Evelyn then hugged Bella.

"We will see you next Sunday. If not before." Esme said as she opened the front door to the cool night air. It wasn't raining which was good for the baby, but the clouds had rolled in and the rain would start at any moment. Bella rushed ahead of me unlocking her car and starting it up to get the heat moving. I gently placed Evelyn into her car seat and strapped her in. I could feel Bella watching me as I picked up a blanket off the seat and lay it across her.

"She's beautiful." I said backing out of the car and closing the door.

"Thank you. She really is perfect." Bella glanced at her sleeping daughter then up at me.

"Almost as beautiful as her mother." I said the words before I could stop myself. Mentally I kicked myself I hadn't meant to say that, not out loud at least. Bella blushed and looked at her feet.

"Well it was nice to meet you Edward. I hope I will be seeing you more." She said as she slid into the front seat. I held the door for her as she pulled her legs in.

"The pleasure was all mine. I hope to see you both again very soon." I smiled at her. "Goodnight Bella. Drive safe." I closed her door and watched her pull away and drive off. As soon as her lights disappeared I felt emptiness in my chest, I wanted to follow her, be near here. It just felt right when she was around.

**A/N: Please review! ******** sorry it was short and it kind of sucks but I promise next chapter will be better! **


	5. CrushCrushCrush

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I just play with the characters in my head. **

**A/N: So Paramore's Crushcrushcrush is what was on when I started this chapter…so that's where the name came from. Sorry it took me so long to update, school, baby then hubby leaving cuz the Navy is lame, but anyway here we are!**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to the Navy for taking my husband away and making me sexually deprived and giving me inspiration for this chapter and the chapters to come. I'm still mad at you for taking my hubby though!**

**BPOV**

**Chapter 5: **CrushCrushCrush

"Goodnight Bella," Edward's hand brushed against my cheek gently, sending shivers down my spine. God I loved when he touched me, even in the slightest way. His green eyes were fixed on my face, I licked my lips instinctively. He watched the movement with rapt attention then leaned ever so slightly closer to me. The air around us became charged as I felt myself lean forward to meet him. His hand wound into my hair and pulled me to him. Our lips met soft at first but the pressure increasing by the second as our desire fueled the kiss deeper. My arms wrapped around his neck as his free arm went around my waist. My tongue darted out and touched his lips, he opened his mouth and our tongues danced. I began to get lightheaded and reluctantly pulled back slightly; Edward smiled down at me and kissed my lips gently.

"Do you have to go?" I asked as I kissed him once again. He laughed against my mouth; the vibrations making me shiver again.

"I don't know Bella. Do I?" His eyes sparkled with a mischievous green glow. I shook my head and pulled him towards me roughly as we fell onto the bed. He laughed again and moved his mouth to my neck. Trailing light kisses down to my collar bone and he bit gently making me moan and run my fingers through his hair. I loved to run my hands through his hair, it was so soft and it just felt right.

Edwards hands moved up my sides, pulling my deep green shirt over my head and throwing it somewhere across the room. His feather light kisses trailed down to my black lace bra as he kissed the tops of each breast making me arch my back slightly to get more contact with his amazing mouth. His hand slipped under my bra taking my right nipple in his fingers and rolling it. I moan and pulled his mouth up to mine kissing him deeply. My hands pulling at the buttons on his shirt wanting to feel his smooth skin under my fingers, he smirked and pulled away. I whimpered in protest as he undid his shirt and it too flew across the room. I ran my hands down his muscular arms and across his well built chest and down his hard stomach. He had the most amazing body; I could never get enough of it. He leaned forward to kiss me again as he unhooked my bra pulling it off. Reaching up I pulled him on top of me pressing our skin together, my nipples hardened against his chest and a shiver ran through both of us. His hand slipped slowly to the top of my jeans and began to unbutton them.

BEEP BEEEP BEEP. My alarm clock rang out sharply causing me to sit bolt upright in bed. Panting I looked around and realized that, once again, it was just a dream. A wonderful short dream that always ended at the exact same point.

"Fuck." I muttered turning my alarm off and getting out of bed. I had been dreaming of Edward since our first meeting over two months ago. We had seen each other every Sunday at Carlisle and Esme's for dinner and a few times in between when Esme would watch Evelyn for me so I could get my classroom ready and get organized for the school year. When I would come to pick her up she was always in Edward's arms. She had taken quite a liking to him; I was worried that Esme might feel jealous. But she always smiled and brushed my comments off.

The hot water of the shower helped me wake up and clear my head a little. I was never one to make the first move, but with Edward I wondered if I should. There was something in the way he looked at me that made me feel like if I asked he wouldn't say no. There were times when we were alone, like when we were doing the dishes after dinner last night, when it seemed like he wanted to say something to me. As I worked the shampoo into my hair I thought about the way his breath kept catching as if he was about to say something and then stopped himself. The silences between us were never awkward, in fact they were very comfortable, but I just wished he would spit out whatever it was he was trying to say.

With a sigh I toweled off and got dressed for work, pulling a white tank top over my head I held my dress shirt in my hand. I knew better then to feed Evelyn while dressed in anything I needed to leave looking nice in. I walked into her room and smiled down at her as she looked up at me.

"Ma! Ma. Ma." She cooed. I loved that she called me Ma. She had started that about two weeks before she turned six months. It was a huge step; even Carlisle admitted that he saw very few babies who spoke clear words before eight or nine months. I picked her up and sat to feed her.

Six months had passed since we had moved to Forks. Six months since Evelyn had changed my world. Six months since I had last seen Jacob, and two months since I had truly thought about him. Six months was a long time, but in the first year of a baby's life so much changes, they grow so quickly and change so much it was hard to believe.

I heard Alice open the front door and come up the stairs. She was humming quietly. As she walked into the room I wiped a tear off my cheek. Worried Alice rushed to my side.

"What's wrong Bella?" Evelyn shifted her brown eyes to Alice.

"She's getting so big." I muttered quietly. Alice smiled at me and hugged my shoulders.

"They do that you know." She kissed the top of my head. "You better hurry up or you'll be late." I nodded and hugged Evelyn.

"There are bottles in the fridge and some sweet potatoes…she likes those." I smiled at Alice who rolled her eyes.

"You know I know all this. I don't know why you insist on telling me the same thing every morning!"

"You be good for your Auntie Alice Evie." I kissed her cheeks and hugged her again. Her little fingers wound into my hair and she pulled. I winced and unwound her hand. "Mommy needs her hair Evie. I love you." I handed her to Alice who smiled at her. Evelyn looked at her pixie of an aunt and giggled.

"I have a meeting this afternoon so she will be with my parents when you get out of school okay?" Alice said as I stood and picked up my shirt. I nodded as I pulled my shirt on. Hugging Alice I rushed down the stairs and out of the house.

I pulled into the Cullen's driveway at 3:48pm, I knew I didn't have to rush to pick Evelyn up but I always felt like I was imposing her on other people and so as soon as my class left I gathered my stuff and headed for the car. It had been a long day, I had given my students a pop-quiz on the Gods of Ancient Greece, easy topic, or so I thought. Teenagers can be so dramatic; they wined and moaned it was like I was asking them to cut off their arms. I prayed I had never been like that at their age and silently apologized to all my teachers if I ever had been. I almost didn't want to grade them, I knew it would just make me more stressed and annoyed.

I opened the front door; I had been scolded on a regular basis in high school for ringing the doorbell, and entered the large home. Cooing to my left caught my attention and I turned and bit my lip to keep from laughing. Edward was on his back on the floor with Evelyn on his chest. She was pushed up on her hands and drooling all over his shirt. He was making faces at her and in a strangled voice saying "you got me! Oh you got me Evie!" Evelyn for her part was laughing her head off and screeching, a new trick she had recently picked up. I giggled and Edward turned to look at me. He smiled a bright dazzling smile and I felt myself stop breathing, God he was beautiful. And watching him on the floor with Evelyn made him even more appealing, not that he needed much help.

"Look Evie, look," He said point at me "Its Mommy! Let's go fly to Mommy." Evelyn looked over at me and smiled her bright smile with her two bottom teeth showing. I waved to her as Edward scooped her off his chest and rolled to stand. Holding Evelyn around her chubby belly he "flew" her to my open arms.

"Hello Baby!" I said excitedly as he handed her gently over to me. Her hands reach out to grab my face and she smiled and flung her head forward to suck on my cheek, her version of a kiss. "Oh thank you for the kisses." I giggled and hugged and kissed her. "Were you nice to Edward?"

"Oh she was an angel as always." He smiled at her and she grabbed his hand and put it into her mouth. He winced as she bit him but he didn't pull away. "Are you alright Bella? You look a little stressed?" He placed a genital hand on my shoulder.

"Yea, just a long day," I sighed. "I don't know what I was thinking teaching high school! The drama and the stress and the fighting…it's like being locked in a room with a bunch of chickens, all squawking at the same time! It's almost as bad as shopping trips with Alice." I sighed again and he laughed.

"Wow, sounds like you need a break." I nodded and looked at Evelyn who was still chewing on his finger happily. "How about dinner, tomorrow night?"

Wait….what?!? Had I just heard him right? Had Edward, the beautiful and amazingly sexy man who had been haunting my dreams since I met him just asked me out?

"Like on a date?" I asked stupidly. As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them. He looked a little hurt and withdrew his hand from my shoulder; it felt cold and empty without his touch.

"Well, no….not if you don't want it to be." He muttered looking at Evelyn and not me. "It can be just as friends, if that's what you want."

"Oh God no! Edward that's not…I mean...yes! I would love to go on a dinner date with you tomorrow. You just surprised me that all." I smiled at him as his face brightened and he looked back at me. "I'll ask Alice if she can watch Evie for me, I'm sure it won't be a problem."

"Great! Then I will see you tomorrow at six?"

"It's a date." I smiled at him and Evelyn let go of his finger and grinned. He kissed her forehead and said goodbye to both of us as we left the house. He watched from the door as I got her into the car and drove away.

I had a date! I was in shock, and not only was it a date. It was a date with the charming and beautiful and sexy doctor Edward Masen! My day had defiantly taken a turn for the better!

**A/N: Next chapter the date! You know you love it! Please review! Loves! ******


	6. The Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…clearly.  
**

**A/N: Well here we are at Chapter 6. I wanted to get this chapter out before I went out o town, I'll be back on Monday and I hope to have Chapter 7 out by next Friday, but I'm not making any promises. Just hoping! Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 6: **The Date

I stood in front of my full length mirror examining my outfit for the third time. My sweater was a deep blue v-neck, and I worse a simple strand of pearls that had been my mothers. My black pants made my legs look longer and my shoes were simple black ballet flats, nothing I could hurt myself on…or at least minimize the risk of hurting myself. My hair was pulled back into a twist and I didn't have any makeup on except for light lip gloss.

Evelyn sat on the floor next to me and screeched as Emmett entered the room. I picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Are you sure you can handle this Emmett?" I asked my brother as I handed him Evelyn. She smiled at his uncle as he spun her around. Emmett rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs. "No really Emmett! I mean it!"

"Bella, your being silly." Rosalie called from the living room. Emmett had been trying to convince Rosalie to move out here since Evelyn and I moved to Forks. They had been taking turns visiting for the last few months. The flights from Forks to Italy were not cheap, but Emmett was able to turn the trips into business related expenses so he had no problem spending the money. He had finally succeeded and Rosalie had moved into our parent's house with him last week. This was the first time I had seen them out of the house since their arrival. I had commented to Emmett already on the hicky and scratch marks just visible under the color of his blue polo shirt. "I'm here, and you know very well that Emmett won't let anything happen to her."

Rosalie slipped into the room looking like a Roman goddess of beauty. Her long golden blonde hair fell in lose waves around her shoulders setting of her flawless skin perfectly. She had the perfect hourglass figure that every woman dreamed about and all the men wanted. Even though she wore simple jeans and t-shit I felt underdressed.

"Come here big girl," she cooed to Evelyn who smiled brightly at her. That was one thing about Rosalie that couldn't be denied was her maternal instinct was strong. All Evelyn had to do was pout at her and Rosalie would swoop in and carry her off and sing to her, or bounce her or offer to feed her. Evelyn seemed to like her and that was enough for me.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Emmett there is milk in here; you need to heat it on the stove. If you put breast milk in the microwave it breaks it down. There are also cupcake trays in the freezer with peas and peaches in them. Give her one of each, the go in the microwave for 45 seconds." Emmett rolled his eye.

"I can do this Bella," he grumbled. The door bell rang and he rushed to answer it. I sighed and closed the fridge. I heard Emmett and Edward talking at the door. I took a deep breath and straightened my shirt.

"I mean it Masen! If you hurt her," Emmett growled as I turned the corner.

"Emmett!" I snapped. "I don't need you to threaten my date thank you very much!"

"Don't worry Emmett; I have no intention of hurting her in anyway." Edward said putting his hand on my shoulder. He smiled down as me and the butterflies that were already flitting around in my stomach went crazy.

Rosalie came into the room carrying Evelyn. As soon as she entered I glanced at Edward, sure that as soon as he saw her beauty he would leave me standing there and try and fight Emmett for Rosalie. Edward smiled politely at Rosalie then turned his attention to Evelyn.

"Hello Evie." He cooed to her. Evelyn smiled brightly and screeched launching herself away from Rosalie and towards Edward. Laughing he plucked her from Rosalie's arms and held her above his head. "How are you tonight?" Evelyn looked at him and stuck her little pink tongue out between her lips.

"She has been playing with her tongue today." I told Edward as he stuck his tongue out at her, earning a pearl of laughter from my daughter. Edward brought her down onto his side and looked at her in the eyes.

"Evelyn I'm going to take your Mommy out for a little while, is that okay with you?" He asked her. She smiled in response and I felt my heart soar. Edward had just asked my daughter, the most important person in my life, for permission to take me on a date, and Evelyn, in her own way, had agreed. The gesture was so sweet I had to blink back tears. Edward held her out to me and I hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Be a good girl for Uncle Emmett. I love you Evie." I said as Edward handed her back to Rosalie. She smiled sweetly at him. Edward took my hand, the butterflies were going wild again as soon as our skin touched, and held the door open for me. Smiling at him I left the house.

"I mean it Masen," Emmett warned as we reached the car. I glared back at him. "What Bella? If I had gotten a chance to warn the last one…" Rosalie grabbed his arm and shook her head at him, he looked at her and sighed closing the door.

Edward held the door to his silver Volvo open for me as I climbed in. He walked to the driver's side and slid smoothly into the seat next to me.

"How does Italian sound?" He asked as we backed out of my driveway and turned onto the main road.

"Sounds wonderful. I love Italian, next to Japanese it's my favorite. But there is no good Japanese food much outside of the San Francisco Bay Area; well I guess Japan would have good Japanese food as well. But my point is that there are no good Japanese places out here, and I'm babbling." I bit my lip blushing. Edward laughed lightly and placed his hand over mine resting on my leg.

"I don't mind at all. Babble away." He smiled a crocked smile that made my heart stop momentarily. "Where was Alice tonight? Not that I mind your brother giving me the death threats and all."

"She said something about today being the anniversary of the first time she and Jasper had sex…or something crazy like that and that she would be tied up all night. I'm not sure how much of the tied up was figurative." I rolled my eyes. "You know how sentimental she can be. We still have a girl's day and cake on the anniversary of the day we met…because Alice is crazy and remembers that kind of thing." Edward laughed and nodded.

We talked about family for most of the ride to Port Angeles. Edward told me how his parents had died two years ago from a sudden outbreak of scarlet fever in South America, where they were building homes on a mission trip. We both laughed about Alice's wedding, and how wrong our dates had been for us.

Edward pulled the car into a parking spot and turned it off. I unbuckled my seatbelt and reached for the door. I opened it and began to step out when Edward offered me his hand. I took it in surprise.

"You know it's my job to open doors for you right?" He asked me sternly.

"I'm sorry," I blushed. "I've never had someone do that for me."

"Well I intend to change that." He pulled me from the car gently and held my hand as we walked towards the restaurant.

The restaurant was a small family owned Italian place. It was not too fancy but there was a clear air of romance around the table that the waiter took us too in the back. The lights were dim and candles twinkled on the tables and in holders on the walls.

"You look beautiful Bella. I meant to tell you that before your brother decided he need to threaten my life." I blushed deep red. "Why do you do that? Blush whenever I give you a complement?"

"It's just not something I'm used to. Most of the time the attention is on Evelyn and I'm just an afterthought, and even before that with Jacob, he was never one to give complaints." I muttered looking at my nails, wishing I had taken the time to paint them or something. Edwards hand gently tilted my face up to his.

"Bella, you are beautiful and deserve to be told that on an hourly basis." He ran his hand down my cheek and I smiled, still embarrassed.

The waiter came back to give us a basket of bread with balsamic vinegar and olive oil to dip it in and to take our drink orders, Edward ordered us a bottle of wine. I pulled a slice of bread out of the basket and dipped it into the oil. This was my favorite part of Italian food. The waiter returned a moment later with a bottle of white wine and two glasses. After Edward tasted the wine and nodded the waiter poured the wine.

"What can I get you to eat tonight?" He asked me. I looked down at the menu in front of me for the first time. I picked something randomly.

"Mushroom ravioli please." I said folding the menu and handing it to him. Edward ordered the Risotto with prosciutto and arugula. The waiter nodded and left. Edward reached out and took my hand in his.

"You don't mind this do you?" He asked motioning with his head to our hands. I shook my head.

"No not at all." I smiled.

"Bella I have to ask, and of course you don't have an answer if you don't want too, but does he ever call? Evelyn father I mean." I bit my lip and looked into my glass of wine. I took a sip and shook my head again.

"No. I haven't seen him since she was born. He came to the hospital with papers that released him of all parental rights to her and then he left. I don't think he even looked at her…or if he did it was only for a moment." He squeezed my hand in a comforting way. I smiled weakly at him.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Besides I think I've done pretty well so far. Well with Alice and Esme's help. I don't think I could have done it without them." He nodded thoughtfully.

"You've done an amazing job. She is a beautiful little girl and smart too." I smiled and took another slice of bread. We were silent for a while after that. But it was a very comfortable silence. Edward stroked the back of my hand absent mindedly and I munched on bread enjoying the feel of his skin on mine.

I wondered what it would be like to kiss him, if it would match up with the fire and passion of the kisses in my dreams. I wondered what it would be like to feel his strong hands holding me to him as he kissed me and running down my body. To feel his arms around me and what his chest would feel like under my hands.

"Here we are." The waiter voice broke through my thoughts, I blushed furiously.

"Thanks you." I said and he placed the plate in front of me. After he left I picked up my fork and stabbed a ravioli and popped it into my mouth.

"How is it?" Edward asked watching my face intently.

"It's amazing." I sighed. "I wish my ravioli came out half as good as this!"

"Do you make your own?"

"I try. I can never get them right, there is always something that isn't right about them." I shrugged taking another bite.

"Well I would love to try them some time." He said taking a bite of his risotto.

"Sure, just let me know in advance, because it takes a little while and with Evie and work I need to plan accordingly."

"Well I would be happy to watch her, or help you out." His green eyes twinkled in the candle light as he smiled that beautiful crooked smiled again. Oh he could help me out, in more ways than one, I thought.

"Like I said just let me know when." I smiled, trying to push the dirty thoughts to the back of my mind. But when he smiled like that it was hard.

"So Emmett finally got his girlfriend to move? Or is she just visiting again?" Edward asked as he poured me another glass of wine, I hadn't realized that I had finished the first one.

"No she's here now. He managed to get her a job at his company, which they were very excited about and she moved in last week. But this is the first time I have seen them out of the house. I was surprised that Emmett even offered to watch Evie. I was getting ready to call Esme." I shrugged and stabbed a few more ravioli.

"Well that's good for him. I wouldn't want him to feel left out at dinner on Sunday, with all the other couples." Edward winked at me and went on eating his food. I tried to clear the fuzziness in my brain. Did Edward just insinuate that we were a couple? God I hoped so!

"Emmett was never one to be without a date." I shook my head thinking of my brothers high school and college conquest. "He always manages to get pretty girls too."

"Well Rosalie is very beautiful. But I was never one to go for blondes. Brunettes always caught my eye." He winked at me.

"Can I get you anything elese?" The waiter asked. Edward gestured to me and I shook my head. Edward handed the man his card and the waiter walked off.

"How do you feel about going for a walk?" Edward asked as he signed the bill and stood.

"Sounds great," I took his out stretched hand as he led me out of the restaurant.

The air outside was cool and crisp and I kicked myself mentally for not bringing a jacket. Edward must have noticed me shiver because he stopped and shrugged off his black leather jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Thanks" I said quietly enjoying his sent that wrapped around me. God he smelled good, fresh like the woods after the rain and something else, it was a alluring sent. I wanted to burry my face in the jacket, or his chest, and try and place the other sent, but I didn't want to look foolish so I resisted the urge.

Edward led us to a beautiful park. The sun was just setting over the tops of the trees turning the sky bright red and orange. I watched the sun sink for a few minutes while we sat on a bench side by side, our hands still clasped.

I turned to look at Edward and found him look at me intently. I blushed slightly.

"What?" I asked fighting the urge to look away from his intense stare.

"I'm just wondering," His voice was low.

"Wondering what?" I asked quietly. I watched his eyes moved from my eyes down to my lips and back up again.

"Wondering what you would do if I kissed you right now?" Edward moved slightly closer to me. I felt my breath catch in my chest at his words, the butterflies in my belly were back again in force.

"Why don't you find out?" I whispered. That was all he needed and he lowered his head to mine and he lingered above my lips for a half a second then his lips touched mine.

The kiss was nothing like my dreams; it was beyond what I could have been able to dream up. The fire and passion the light touch of his lips brought out in me was unlike anything I had ever felt before. My arms were suddenly around his neck, I didn't even remember moving them pressing us even closer together. Edward deepened the kiss just after my arms ended up around his neck, his tongue tracking my lips, which I opened willingly. The feeling of his tongue against mine was enough to cause me to moan and scoot closer to him. Edward's arms came around me, one against my lower back and the other on the back of my neck.

I could have kept kissing him until all the air was out of my body and I collapsed into his arms in a dead faint, but that didn't happen as Edward pulled away slowly. My eyes opened slowly to look up into his, Edward smiled a slow crooked smile.

"I like that answer." He said quietly and kissed my lips softly again. I inhaled finally, not realizing I had stopped breathing since he had asked his question. He took my hand and we began to walk back towards his car. "Not that I want to leave, but we should get you back home before Emmett comes looking for you."

I nodded, still lightheaded from his kisses, my mind wasn't working yet and I didn't register his comment about my brother until we were already at the car and he was holding the door for me. As he walked around the car I shook my head trying to clear the fuzziness in my brain. He slid smoothly into the car took my hand as he started the car and pulled out onto the road.

We rode in silence until we pulled into my driveway. Edward opened my door and helped me out again.

"I had a wonderful time Edward." I said quietly as we walked up to my door.

"As did I Bella." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me again. His lips were so soft and yet firm and I couldn't get enough of him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close. He held me tight to him for a moment then pulled away. He leaned his forehead against mine. "I need to go Bella. I have work in the morning." I pouted slightly and he laughed kissing my forehead. "I will see you on Sunday. Goodnight beautiful." He kissed me lightly.

"Goodnight Edward." I sighed as he walked towards his car. Sunday, I thought as he drove away, two day was such a long time.

**A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed the date! Please review. **


	7. My Heart

**A/N: Look at this chapter out all quick like. Go me! Hope everyone enjoys it. I also had the worst time coming up with a title for this one…so it does but doesn't fit…sorry **

**BPOV**

**Chapter 7: **My Heart

It was a rare sunny day in Forks. I looked out my kitchen window in disbelief as I blended Evelyn's baby food. Evelyn sat in her high chair screeching at the toys on the tray and banging them around. I poured a small handful of apple puffs on her tray which she quickly grabbed and began to eat with excitement.

"Maybe we'll go to the park Evie. What do you think about that?" I asked her as I took the top off the food processor and began to dish the peas and carrots blend into the cupcake tray in front of me. Evelyn cooed in agreement and pushed a handful of puffs into her mouth. I looked out the window again and let my mind wonder.

I had been up most of the night before and Alice had already come and gone for girl talk early this morning. My date with Edward had been one of the most amazing nights of my life and I couldn't stop thinking about it. But not all the thoughts were good ones.

"You are over thinking things," Alice had informed me over coffee after I laid out all my worries. "Edward isn't like that and you know it. I mean look at how he is with Evie!"

I knew Alice was right, Edward wasn't anything like Jacob. He was sweet, romantic, a gentleman and he loved Evelyn. He got along with my friends and family, which was more then I could say for Jacob. He had started a fight with Alice at her rehearsal dinner and again right after the wedding during the pictures.

But I was still wary, I wanted to trust him. To trust in this new relationship, or whatever it was. The thought of having someone around was nice though. Someone to hold my hand and sit with me and play with Evelyn and someone to cuddle with, I just wasn't sure I could deal with it if something happened.

The sound of the doorbell pulled me from my thoughts. Evelyn was looking towards the door gabbing away to it. I smiled at her and went to answer it.

"How about a picnic at the park?" Edward asked when I pulled the door open. He held up a basket and smiled at me, he was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a simple blue sweater that clung to his shoulders and chest very nicely.

"That sounds great. I was about to walk Evie down there anyway when I was done making her food. Come on in." I said stepping aside.

"I'll go get her." He stepped into the house and kissed my cheek as he passed. I pulled Evelyn's stroller out of the hall closet and checked her diaper bag by the door to make sure it was fully stocked.

"Bella, I put that cup cake tray in the freezer for you." Edward said as he came out of the kitchen Evelyn in his arms chewing on the collar of his sweater. Evelyn look at her stroller and her eyes lit up and she pushed off of Edward towards the stroller. I gasped at her sudden movement know I wouldn't be able to catch her as she began to fall. Edward's hands moved with expert quickness and he caught her before she had fallen too far from him. He held her up and looked into her eyes.

"Evie that's not safe, don't do that." He told her gently then handed her to me and I put her in the stroller. He held the front door open for me as we left the house and began to walk in the warm air towards the park.

We walked in silence, both of us lost in our thoughts. My mind still torn between protecting my heart and giving into the desire and need to feel loved and wanted in a way more than a mother or a friend.

"Bella," Edward said breaking into my thoughts. We stopped at the corner of the street waiting for the light to change so we could cross to the park. "Bella if I was too forward last night I apologize. I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable or rushed in anyway. It's just that when I am with you…I…I can't describe it. I just wanted to apologize." I reached out and touched his hand gently, taking his hand into mine.

"Edward, you were not to forward last night. You just need to give me some time to adjust. It's been a while since I was in a relationship and as we all know it ended badly…to say the least." We crossed the street with the light his hand still clasped in mine.

**~*~**

**EPOV**

"Alice I really appreciate your help with this," I said to my cousin as she put a bow on the box in front of her. Alice nodded and placed the box under Esme and Carlisle's tree. The mass of gifts under the tree had been growing steadily over the last few nights as members of the family dropped off presents. Alice had come over with a car load of gifts, most of them for Evelyn, as were most of the gifts under the tree.

Christmas had snuck up on me. It seemed that only last week that Bella and I had gone on our first date and then our picnic in the park. But with my time divided between the hospital, which around the holidays was even busier, and spending time with Bella and Evelyn I didn't notice how quickly the time had gone by.

Alice laughed at the gift in her hand. I looked to see which one she was wrapping now, she had been helping me wrap for the last hour or so. The large black frame held a number of different pictures of the family. Evelyn and Bella right after they had arrived in Forks, Evelyn and Esme in the kitchen, Evelyn and Emmett and Carlisle watching football, Bella and Alice in the yard on a sunny day, Alice and Jasper walking hand-in-hand in the yard, Emmett and Rosalie kissing by the fireplace, Evelyn on Halloween dressed as a witch, the whole family on Thanksgiving sitting around the table

"That's for Esme." I said, Alice nodded and giggled at the pictures again. I picked up a small velvet box and saw Alice's eyes light up.

"Ohh! What is that?" Alice asked trying to snatch the box from my hands. "Oh come on Edward! I already know it's for Bella. Just let me see!"

"No! You'll tell her. You're the worst secret keeper ever." I said holding the box over my head as Alice glared up at it, as if trying to will the box out of my hands.

"No I won't! Come on Edward!" Alice begged. Jasper walked into the room and laughed.

"Do I even want to know?" He asked walking past me to hug Alice around the middle.

"He wont let me see what he got Bella," Alice whined as she turned into him. "Make him show me," she said giving Jasper puppy eyes

"Oh the necklace?" Jasper asked. I glared at him and Alice looked shocked.

"WHAT?!? When did YOU see it?" Alice asked poking Jasper in the chest with her finger.

"When we went shopping for your gifts," I answered still glaring at Jasper.

"Well that's not fair Edward. You know what Im getting Jaz and what he got me. So its only fair that I get to know what you got Bella." Alice put her hands on her hips. Jasper laughed and kissed her head before picking up the frame she left on the floor and finished wrapping it.

I sighed and handed the box to Alice. There was no use in fighting it, she would end up seeing it eventually. Even if she had to resort to unwrapping it and re-wrapping it before Bella ever got a chance to see it. Alice squealed and opened the box. She gasped and looked at me.

"Oh Edward!" She sighed, "Its beautiful! She's going to LOVE it! Are you going to give it to her here or later?"

"I was going to give it to her here. Since everyone else will be opening gifts and since most of them are for Evie I didn't want her to feel forgotten or anything like that." I took the box back from Alice and looked down at the necklace inside. On the black velvet pillow the single diamond heart glittered in the light. The diamond had belonged to my mother, a gift from my father to her on their wedding day, and she had never had it set. I had found a good jeweler and had it set in simple yellow gold with a thin yet sturdy chain. It was simple, but elegant, something I knew she could wear everyday if she wanted.

"They are staying here tonight you know," Jasper said as he placed the last gift under the tree. "Bella and Evie. Esme and Alice spent hours convincing them that it made no sense to stay at their house since we would all be here bright and early anyway and unlike the rest of us it takes her a lot longer to get out of the house." This surprised me because Bella hadn't said anything about it when I talked to her last night when I had gotten off of work.

We talked every night if we weren't together, though nights when I wasn't working we were together. We watched movies, talked and just sat together. Bella fell asleep on me more nights then not and I carried her to bed gently before I left. There was a part of me that wished that one time I could carry her to bed and she not be asleep, that same part wished that our couch bound make out sessions would progress to something more. But I wasn't going to rush Bella into anything she wasn't ready for; I had promised her and myself that, no matter how badly I wanted her.

"Don't say I never did anything for ya." Alice said as she pasted me and bounded to the front door to help Bella, who had just arrived. I closed the box and slipped it to Jasper who had paper and a bow ready. He nodded at me to go ahead over to see Bella.

"Hello love," I said walking up to the beautiful woman in the doorway. She smiled up at me and I leaned over to kiss her soft lips gently. Pulling back she rested her head against my chest as Alice greeted Evelyn. I kissed her soft hair, taking a deep breath of her amazing sent, strawberries and cream. "Long day?"

"Not too bad, I got all my work finished while Evie napped and I managed to get all the gifts together and wrapped without her destroying too much." Bella smiled at Evelyn who was squirming out of Alice's arms intent on reaching the Christmas tree and the gifts beneath it. Jasper joined Alice and kissed Evelyn's forehead.

"Bella? Is that you dear?" Esme called from the kitchen.

"Really Esme? Who else would it be?" Carlisle said coming down the stairs and hugging Bella and Evelyn, who still squirmed in Alice's arms. Esme came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on an apron.

"Well it could have been Emmett and Rose," Esme said shooting a look at Carlisle, "Hello Bella. Merry Christmas honey." Esme hugged her close and kissed her cheek. "Now Alice I know you're not going to hog that baby!" Alice handed Evelyn over to Esme. "Merry Christmas sweet girl!" She cooed. "We have a room all ready for you, yes we do." Esme looked at Bella. "Now don't you worry Bella I'll take care of anything she needs tonight, this will be a nice quite night for you and Edward."

Bella blushed deep red. "She sleeps through the night just fine Esme. You know that." I hugged Bella gently to me.

"Well just the same. Edward take Bella and Evelyn's things upstairs." She turned and left the room with Evelyn. Evelyn whined in protest in being moved away from the tree. Carlisle followed Esme towards the kitchen. I picked up Bella's small overnight bag and headed towards the stairs, Jasper followed after Alice shooed him along so that she could have "girl time" with Bella.

**A/N: So please forgive the time jump here but I needed to do it to keep the story from dragging on and on and on…don't want to do that. Next chapter there will be sexing…I warn you all now! You have been warned!**


	8. The Most Wonderful time of the Year

**A/N: Alright here we go! Lemon chapter!! You have been warned! Also next chapter we get a little drama! Just a little warning! Enjoy!**

BPOV

**Chapter 8:** The Most wonderful time of the Year

"Play for us Edward," Esme said as we all sat around the beautiful Christmas tree. The lights that wound their way up the tree were white and twinkled like little stars. Multi colored ornaments were hung on the branches. There were a few from our childhood, ones that Alice had made in class, there were ones marking the major events in our lives, Alice and Jasper's engagement, their wedding, and most recently Evelyn's birth. Esme loved to get us personalized ornaments she and Alice went out and got them for us every year. My tree out at house was done up in a similar fashion, most of the ornaments from my parents Emmett and I had split the first Christmas we had without them.

Evelyn looked up at him from my lap. She rubbed her eyes and nuzzled deeper into my chest her eyes still glued to Edward. I looked over at him next to me; he sighed and kissed my forehead, before standing and walking towards the large white piano. Evelyn followed Edward with her eyes before looking up at me. I smiled down at her and blinked tears from my eyes. I wished my parents could be here with us right now.

I looked around the room; Alice was curled into Jaspers arms as he ran his hand gently up and down her arm and kissed her hair gently. In the loveseat by the fireplace Carlisle and Esme sat hand in hand Esme's head resting on Carlisle shoulder. Emmett and Rosalie were on the other end of the couch from where Edward, Evelyn and I were sitting. Emmett was kissing Rosalie's neck.

Edward began to play God Rest Ye Merry Gentleman softly as Esme hummed along. Edward played with such skill that made me feel very small and useless when I played. I didn't play much but my parents had insisted that I learn, at least a little. Emmett could play too, but his lessons had stopped when sports had clearly shown to be his strong point. I lacked the coordination to play sports and my musical talents were basic at best.

"Let's turn in." Carlisle said, after Edward finished playing Carol of the Bells. I glanced at Evelyn who was sleeping peacefully in my arms. Esme came to me and scooped her out of my arms.

"I have her," she said kissing my cheek. "You relax." Alice winked at me as she, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie headed towards the door. Edward came to my side and took my hand gently. I looked up at him and smiled. I felt my pulse quicken.

Edward and I had never gone much past making out. Not that I didn't want too. God knew I wanted nothing more than to jump him every time he kissed me, every time his hands wound into my hair when we made out. It had always been my heart that had always caused me to pause. I didn't want to get hurt again, I couldn't handle it.

Alice had pulled me aside today and told me, for the millionth time, that I was being stupid and that Edward wasn't going to hurt me. I knew deep down that I was being silly, it was clear that Edward cared. While I had been cooking with Esme and Alice I had made up my mind to use this night to my advantage and stop being such a wimp.

"Let's go to bed," I said to Edward squeezing his hand. With a smile he led me up the stairs towards his room. Esme smiled as she came out of the room where Evelyn was sleeping.

"Goodnight you two," Esme kissed my cheek as I passed her. I slipped into the bathroom and held up one finger to Edward. I saw him smile as I closed the door to the bathroom. I looked around for my bag that Alice had put in the bathroom; I pulled out my toothbrush and spent an extra long time brushing my teeth. I pulled out my brush and ran it through my hair a few times, until all the knots were out of it. I gave myself a once over in the mirror and decided I was about as good as I was going to get and I left the bathroom. Edwards's room was across the hall, slowly I opened the door.

This room had always been the guest room of the house in the Cullen house, with a large black canopy bed in the center of room in front of the large bay windows that Alice and I had jumped on as kids until Esme would come in and yell at us. Now the bed held a deep red and gold comforter and a number of red pillows. Edward was leaning against the dresser next to the closet; he looked up at me and smiled. I felt my heart flutter as he pushed off the dresser and walked over to me. He kissed my cheek.

"My turn," he whispered and left the room. I looked at my bag which was on the floor next to the dresser and I rushed over to it. Alice had packed my clothes and knowing her there was something for the situation we were in. As I dug through the bag my hand touched something cool and soft, grabbing it I pulled it gently out. It was a deep blue knee length silk nightgown. The straps were thin and lace accented the sweetheart neckline. I smiled, thanking Alice silently for not going over board and giving me something wildly inappropriate. I pulled off my clothes and stuffed then back in the bag and let the cool fabric slid over my skin. I knew as soon as Edward came into the room I would be blushing but I wanted this. I wanted him. I bit my lip contemplating keeping my underwear on. I decided that I didn't want to have panty lines so I slipped my black boy short off and stuffed them in the bag as well.

I was walking to the bed when I heard the door behind me open and Edward sharp inhale. I smiled and slowly turned to face him. He stood in the door way clad only in back boxers, I took a moment to enjoy the site of him without a shirt as his eyes slowly ran up my body taking in my appearance. I felt a chill run through me when I saw the desire burning brightly in his green eyes as they met mine. He closed the door sharply behind him and crossed the room to wrap his arms around my waist.

"You look beautiful," he whispered as he kissed my neck. I shivered again as his lips moved slowly down to my shoulder and back up to my ear. "We don't have to do this Bella," he said, I could hear the desire in his voice, I knew he was only asking for my sake he wanted this, but then again so did I. "We can wait."

I pushing him back and looked into his eye, "Edward, I want this, I have wanted this for a while now." I smiled up at him and he brought his lips to mine for a light kiss. I pulled back and climbed onto the bed, I could feel his eyes watching me as I crawled slowly towards the pillows. "You coming?" I asked as he was still frozen where I had left him. He shook himself out of his daze and climbed up the bed, covering my body with his own.

I ran my fingers into his hair and pulled his lips down to mine, trying to show him how much I wanted this. His tongue licked at my lips and I parted them willingly. One hand stayed in his amazingly soft hair as the other ran slowly down his chest, feeling every defined muscle. His hands still supporting his weight over me dug into the sheets as I slipped my hand under the top of his boxers.

Without warning Edward flipped us over and I was suddenly sitting on his hips. His eyes were dark with desire as his hands began to run slowly down my sides. I pushed my hips down onto his and he inhaled sharply as my hand grazed his erection. His hands came to my breast and he gently began to message them and pinch my nipples lightly. I moaned at the thrill it sent through me as his fingers worked my nipples through the soft silk of the nightgown. I reached my hand back and grabbed him through his boxers as a low moan escaped his lips. Suddenly the fabric of my nightgown was being quickly pulled up over my head.

"Oh God Bella, you're so beautiful" he said taking in my body. I fought back the urge to cover myself. I bit my lip and looked down not wanting to meet his eyes. His hand came to my chin and he sat up. "Bella look at me." I slowly looked up. His voice was soft and a beautiful smiled graced his face. "You are beautiful; you are the most beautiful woman I have ever been with. Not just your body, but your mind and your heart. You are amazing and I don't tell you that nearly enough." He leaned forward and kissed me softly again. I felt heart flutter in my chest as his words sunk in.

I pushed him back against the pillows and I slid myself down his body. I reached his boxers and pulled them down slowly so we were both now naked. I took a moment to take in the site of naked Edward, he was amazing, and his chest perfectly muscled, his amazingly sculpted abs and his large raging hard on. I reached out and licked the tip of his penis, he gasped and I smiled. I slowly took more of him into my mouth. I looked up at him and met his eyes as I moved slowly up and down on him. I felt him shiver.

"Oh shit Bella." He moaned his hands tangling into my hair guiding me gently down farther on him. Using one hand I pumped the part of him that wouldn't fit into my mouth my other hand held me steady against his stomach. I felt his muscles clenching and unclenching under my hand as I moved up and down faster and faster. His moans were low and I could almost make out the words he was saying under his breath. Suddenly he pulled me up and kissed me fiercely. Flipping us over once again he settled in between my legs, his fingers probing gently at my folds. I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped my lips.

He pushed one finger slowly into me and I gasped at the contact. Another finger followed the first quickly and he began to pump in and out of me. I moan again as his hand reached my breast and pinched my nipple again.

"Damn Bella, you're so wet." He muttered as a third fingers pushed into me. I moaned and ground down on his hand in response. He began to pump in and out of me faster and faster and felt the tension being to build up inside of me.

"Oh God Edward," I moaned. In response he leaned down and took my clit into his mouth and began to suck on it as he continued to thrust in and out of me with his fingers. "Oh I'm gonna cum Edward." I groaned.

"Come for me baby," he said against my clit, the vibrations sending me closer and closer to the edge. Suddenly he bit down gently on my clit and I was over the edge. I moaned and shuddered as my orgasm crashed on me. Edwards's finger continued to pump me through the ride.

When the shuttering stopped he slowly pulled his fingers out and moved up my body positioning his tip right at my entrance. He looked into my eyes and slowly began to enter me, his eyes locked on mine, blazing green with desire and need and love. It was the most erotic thing I had ever experienced. He filled me so completely I knew that no one had ever come close to this, not even Jacob.

Edward kissed me deeply, his tongue tangling with mine as he slowly pulled out and thrust back into me completely. I gasped and gripped his shoulders. He set a slow rhythm as my body adjusted to the feel of him. The friction he was creating was amazing; I wrapped my legs around his hips pushing him deeper into me.

"Oh God Bella, you so tight," he moaned into my ear. I moaned in response and thrust up to meet his hips.

"More Edward. I need more." I gasped. He bit my neck lightly as he pushed into me harder. He sped up and began to trust harder and faster. I could feel another orgasm coming on fast. I trust up to meet him again. Moaning and my nails dug into his shoulders.

"Shit Bella, you're so…fuck." He moaned again as I tightened my grip on him. His thrusts were coming faster now as I felt him coming close to the edge of his restraint. He leaned down and bit my nipple lightly as he trust into me again.

"Ah Edward, ugh I'm gonna cum again." I moaned as he bit my nipple again.

"Fuck Bella, me too." He growled and then he shuttered and pushed deep into me. That last deep push was enough to send me spiraling into my second orgasm. I gripped his shoulders as we rode out the orgasm together.

Edward kissed my eyes softly as he pulled out and rolled to his side taking me gently into his arms. I snuggled into his arms and sighed content, Edward kissed my hair.

"Bella you're the most beautiful woman I have ever met and you make me feel happier and more satisfied than every man in the world." Edward said quietly. I smiled and looked up into his eyes.

"Edward I have never felt like this with anyone else." I blushed. He gently sat up taking me into his arms and looking into my eyes.

"Bella, please don't freak out but I need to say this." I nodded feeling a slight tinge of fear in my stomach. "I…I love you. I'm in love with you." He said it in such a rush that I almost didn't hear him. He looked away from me worried of my reaction no drought. Slowly I reached out and touched the side of his face. His eyes shifted slowly to mine, I smiled.

"Oh Edward. I love you too. I was just so afraid of my past to say it, or even admit it to myself. But I do, I love you so much that is hurts." His eyes lit up and he smiled brightly kissed me and holding me to his chest. I kissed his chest and smiled feeling happier in someone else's arms then I ever had.

We sat there hold each other for a long time. It wasn't until I yawed that Edward made me lie down and get ready to go to sleep.

"You know Alice will be here bright and early to get Christmas going." He said holding me tightly to him pulling the covers over us.

"Goodnight Edward." I said kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight my love." He said turning off the light and kissing my hair. I sighed contently and drifted off.

**A/N: Okay so please be gentle that was the first lemon I have written in a LONG time. So I'm sorry if it sucked. I would also like to give the credit to Edwards lines here to my husband, the "most beautiful woman" comment was in the last email I got from him. And the love you part was what he said to me when he told me he loved me…right after we had sex for the first time…not that you all wanted to know that…anyway! Review!**


	9. Little Gifts

**A/N: Okay please please please no one kill me! I know it's been forever but I got all wrapped up in moving and school and now things have settled back down so I shouldn't have much of a problem getting these next few chapters out before school starts up again. **

**BPOV**

**Chapter 9:** Little Gifts

"Wake up my love." A soft voice whispered in my ear. Light kisses dropped gently from my ear across my cheek to my lips. Slowly I opened my eyes to find Edwards deep green ones looking at me, a sexy smirk on his face, his bronze hair ruffled from sleep and the fun before sleep. "It's time to get up," he said softly kissing my lips. "Everyone is awake and Evie is hungry and Alice is about ready to explode she wants to open gifts so bad."

I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down to kiss me. I'm pretty sure kissing Edward is one of my favorite things in the world. His lips move so perfectly against mine and his tongue knows just what to do to drive me wild. I could easily spend my day just kissing him. A loud banging on the door broke my thoughts and our kiss.

"Bella! I'm coming in! If anyone is naked they had better cover up!" Alice said, she threw open the door and walked into the room one hand over her eyes the other arm holding a squirming Evelyn. "She wants you." Alice said holding Evelyn out to me, Edward reached out and took her from his cousin, who uncovered her eyes and gave us a very serious look. "You have twenty minutes to feed that baby and get downstairs, any longer and we start opening gifts without you." She spun on her heels and walked out the door.

"Best to not cross the tiny one," Edward said kissing my forehead. Evelyn had climbed out of his grasp and into my arms. He got out of bed just as Evelyn began to nurse, I watched him pick his boxers off the floor and pull them on. "I'll jump in the shower and be back to hold her in time for you to shower." I nodded as he walked out of the room.

Christmas at the Cullen house is always an elaborate and almost over the top affair. Christmas light are stung up in all the trees outside lining the quarter mile drive up to the house. Inside the house there is a long green garland wrapped in twinkling lights that wound up the railing of the stairs. The living room currently looked as though a wrapping paper bomb had exploded. Paper and bows littered the floor, toys and clothes were half out of their boxes where Evelyn had opened them then moved on to the next shiny object in her grasp. She was currently chewing on the edge of a box that held a music box with a small spinning giraffe in the center. Emmett and Rose were sitting on the couch with Alice and Jasper. Alice was practically levitating out of her seat she was having so much fun handing out gifts. She had gone over the top, as always, with my gifts, giving me a number of new outfits for work that I could tell were name brand without even checking the tags. She had showered gifts on Evelyn, clothes and toys and an assortment of other things that I wasn't sure he would ever need or use. Of course she had not been alone in the gift giving, I had given her my fair share as had Carlisle and Esme and Emmett and Rose and of course Santa had his fair share. Rose and Emmett had brought back beautiful music boxes for everyone from Italy, Evelyn's had been inscribed with an intricate butterfly details. Among the large number of toys and other such gifts I had given her a charm bracelet, like my mother had given me; Emmett had given her a small heart with her birth date on it. Edward had given her, among a number of toys a small charm of a flower with a small diamond in its center. The number of wrapped presents under the tree had dwindled to just the last small ones, a small necklace for Alice, and a bracelet for Rose a pair of earrings for Esme. All in all it had been a good Christmas.

"Wait Bella there's one more," Alice said as I stood to begin cleaning up the paper and mess from my daughter who had moved on to play with a large assortment of balls from Alice and Jasper. She held out a small box wrapped in silver paper to Edward who handed it to me. I looked at him curiously as I saw his name scrawled upon the small silver card. He had already given me a beautiful new scarf and a collection of Jane Austin. He knew my feelings on gifts. He just handed me the box and kissed my cheek.

I noticed my hands shaking as I pulled back to corners on the paper. I had no idea why I was shaking there was no reason to be but I found that I was. I pulled back the paper to revile a small black box. I pulled back the lid and gasped. On the small pillow lay the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It was a simple heart cut diamond on a thin gold chain. The diamond caught the light beautifully throwing small rainbows across my hands.

"Oh Edward!" I sighed. "It's beautiful!"

"It was my mothers," he said as he plucked the box from my hands and unclasped the small hook and helped me put it on. "My father gave it to her and she never had it set in anything. So I took it to my guy and he set it for me." He smoothed my hair down over my shoulders. "You do like it?" He asked.

"I love it." I said kissing him lightly on the lips. "Thank you." I ran my fingers gently across the stone, it was cool against my skin but it gave me a very warm feeling inside when I thought of Edward and the love I felt for him. It was almost strange admitting that I loved him, both to myself and out loud. I had put up so many walls around my heart when Jacob walked out; swearing to myself that the only one I would ever love would be my child. And yet here I sat on Christmas day, over a year later falling so deeply in love with the man beside me that I knew I couldn't stop it even if I had wanted too.

"Alright that's all the gifts let's eat!" Emmett boomed standing and pulling Rosalie to her feet; he scooped Evelyn up and walked towards the table. Everyone laughed and slowly we all stood to follow.

"Well that's the last of them." Edward said putting the box with the stand and play table down in the living room. He had taken up the task of unloading the Christmas presents as I gave Evelyn her bath and nursed her before putting her down for the night. He had driven back to the Cullen home to pick up the last few things and his car as he had work in a few short hours.

"Evie's down, so it's just us." I said reaching up to kiss him lightly. I felt him smile under my lips and he wrapped his arms around me. Parting my lips with his tongue he deepened the kiss; I couldn't help but moan as his hand tangled into my hair and he pulled me down onto the couch with him. I found myself straddling his hips grinding ever so slightly onto him I urged a moan from his lips. I rubbed a little harder; he broke the kiss and pulled my head down to him.

"Don't stat anything you don't intend to finish my love." He breathed into my ear kissing his way down my neck and pulling back the collar of my shirt he began to nibble gently on the skin of my collar bone. My hands found their way into his hair holding his head where it was, his mouth causing me to shiver and moan even more. He bit down on my collar bone and I pressed myself into his erection in response. I leaned forward and bit down lightly on his neck. He stood suddenly and lifted me into the air and carried me swiftly upstairs to my bedroom.

"Do you have to go?" I asked as I held onto his neck in the door way. He laughed and kissed me gently on the nose.

"You know I do." Edward whispered as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"You'll come back though right?" I asked.

"Right after work, I promise." He said opening the door he stepped onto the porch and kissed me gently one last time. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too." I smiled. I watched as he drove off. A cool wind blew across me making me shiver. As I stood in the door way I felt eyes on me. I stepped out on the front step and looked around. It was well after midnight and the neighborhood was dark, save for the few street lights. But the feeling I was being watched continued. I shook it off as paranoia and closed the door to escape to my bed and await Edwards return.

**A/N: Well there it is. I know its short and I'm sorry but I will be getting the next chapter out sooner this time I promise!! Review please!!**


	10. Somebody’s watching me

**A/N: Well here we go chapter 10! There is sexing in this chapter so if you don't want that skip Edwards POV in the middle! Hope yall enjoy this chapter! **

**BPOV**

**Chapter 10:** Somebody's watching me

No matter what I did over the next three weeks I couldn't shake the feeling I had gotten Christmas night after Edward left. No matter where I was at home or at school or even in the grocery I always felt like there was someone there, watching, waiting. I didn't know what to think, I have a tendency to over react and jump to conclusions…but in this case I was beginning to think I was right. I finally said something to Alice about it one morning before I left for work.

"I'm sure it's nothing Bella." Alice said placing Evelyn in her highchair and pulling a bowl of oatmeal from the microwave.

"Yea but Alice it's been three weeks and I just can't shake it." I said taking a bit of apple as I pilled the tests I had finished grading the night before into my bag.

"Well I don't know what to tell ya." Alice shrugged and fed Evelyn a bite of her breakfast. I sighed; I didn't know what to do.

"Just keep your eye out okay? If you take her to the park or anything. Please?" I asked kissing Evelyn on the head as I headed towards the door.

"I will." Alice said waving.

"OH! I know you have that meeting today so drop her at the hospital. Edward gets off early today and he said he would bring her home with him so you're not running late." Alice nodded. With one final kiss to my daughter and goodbye to my best friend I left the house.

I pulled into my parking spot and got out of the car. I reached in and grabbed my bag and as I stood up I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned quickly towards the tree line to my right but saw nothing. My eyes searched the trees, trying in vain to see what they hid.

"Hey Bella!" A voice called to my left. I turned to see Angela, a good friend from high school who taught math getting out of her car. "How was your weekend?"

"Not too bad, how about yours?" I asked closing my car and locking it, twice, pushing thoughts of the movement in the trees out of my head, and focusing on the conversation and the day a head.

"Alright. How's that beautiful doctor of yours?" She asked with a wink and a laugh.

"Good, we are going out to dinner tomorrow night. Which should be nice…it always is." Laughing we walked up the steps and into the much warmer school. Eyes burning holes in my back the whole way.

**EPOV**

I closed the door to Evelyn's room quietly and slipped back into Bella's room. It was late, after 2am; Evelyn had awoken screaming, in a way very much unlike her. I told Bella to go back to sleep and I went to comfort her. When I had walked into her room she had been standing in her crib tears streaming from her eyes with the saddest look on her face, when she saw me she lifted her arms to me and sobbed. I had scooped her up from the crib and sat with her in the chair until she had calmed down. She had fallen back to sleep with her head on my shoulder and one hand clenching my finger. I sat holding her for a few moments to be sure she was really asleep before I put her back in her crib.

"She okay?" Bella asked me as I slipped into bed next to her pulling her into my arms. I kissed her hair.

"She's fine," I assured her. "Just a bad dream." She sighed and turned to curl into my chest, turning her face up slightly she pressed her soft lips to mine gently.

"Love you," she whispered against my lips.

"I love you too." I smiled.

We lay there quietly for a while and just when I thought Bella was asleep suddenly she sat up and threw one leg over my hips to straddle my waist. She bent her head and captured my lips in her soft ones. She warm tongue slipping into my mouth as she ground her hips down on me. I felt myself grow hard between her legs. She moaned when she felt it too and rubbed a little harder.

My hands found their way quickly to the hem of my shirt that she had pulled on before we got into to bed. She pulled back so I could pull the fabric over her head and throw it off the bed. I reached up and palmed her breast pinching her nipples causing her to moan my name and grind down against me again. I sat up quickly pulling her right breast into my mouth swirling my tongue around her nipple, her hands went to my hair pulling my face closer to her. My name fell from her lips again and again as I lavished both of her breasts with equal attention. Wanting to feel more of her, my hand slid down her stomach to the top of her boy shorts and I slipped it in and began to rub circles around her clit, making her back arch and her moans come louder and her breaths faster. I slipped two fingers inside of her, feeling her wet walls close around me as I moved them in and out of her.

Her small hands fell between our bodies and wrapped tightly around my cock. I couldn't hold back the small groan that escaped my lips as her fingers brushed over its swollen head as her hand moved up and down. Her strokes became faster and I could feel her orgasm growing closer. Using my free hand I pinched and circle her clit a few times as her moans grew louder.

"God….Edward…mmm...I'm gonna…Oh God." Bella moaned as my fingers pumped her faster, curving slightly to hit just the right spot inside of her. Leaning forward I pulled her nipple into my mouth again and bit down ever so slightly. This was just enough to send her over the edge, her walls clenched around my fingers as she called my name, her whole body shaking as she rode out the waves of pleasure.

I pulled my fingers out of her as she tried to catch her breath. She brought her lips to mine and kissed me deeply her chest still heaving. Bella's hands were still on my dick and she rubbed my now aching erection slowly. I moaned against her lips. She ran her fingers over the swollen head, electing more moans from me. Her lips left mine traveling down my neck to kiss and nibble her way to my nipples which she licked and bit gently, I gasped as her teeth bit down on my right nipple sharply and her tongue then followed to lick it in a soothing way. She slipped her mouth lower kissing my belly button as she moved down my body. Her brown eyes locked with mine as she slipped my boxers down freeing me from their confines; slowly she flicked out her tongue to lick to tip of my penis. I groaned as she repeated her actions this time wrapping her small warm hands around my length and taking my tip into her mouth. I felt my eyes roll back into my head as she lowered her mouth down taking more of me into her mouth. My hand wound into her soft hair as I guided her up and down on me.

After just a few amazing minuets of her mouth working magic on my body I pulled her head up and kissed her hard. When I pulled back we were both panting hard.

"God Bella you're so fucking amazing." I pulled her underwear off swiftly my fingers rolling over her clit making her moan and arch off the bed. Spreading her legs I settled myself between them, my tip resting on her wet and ready entrance. She looked up at me with lust clouded eyes and with a sexy smirk she wrapped her legs around my wait pulling me deep inside of her. We both moaned and she shifted a little adjusting to me being inside her.

"Edward," she gasped as I pulled out and pushed back into her roughly. Her hands gripped my arms her nails digging into my skin as I thrust into her again and again. I lifted one hand to cup her breast and pinch her nipple. She cried out and dug her nails in deeper. I felt her slick walls clamp down around me as a moved within her. I knew she was getting close and so was I. But I had be sure she came before I did.

I moved my hand from her breast in between our bodies and rubbed her clit a few quick times. Her back arched off the bed and she called my name as her walls tightened down on me and she came. My release followed shortly after. I thrust into her three more times before her panting and soft moans had me following her into pleasure. I lay down to her side pulling her with me but not withdrawing from her.

Bella rested her head on my chest and sighed softly. I kissed her head and soon fell asleep.

**BPOV**

Something wasn't right. I could feel it when we reached Forks. The movie had been good and dinner had been wonderful but the sense of foreboding never left my mind. Alice had told me that she had everything under control, Evelyn had been happily playing when we left the house but as we climbing into the Volvo and drove away the feeling of being watched was so strong that I was checking over my shoulder the whole drive to the highway.

"Edward." My voice shook slightly with fear. He looked at me. "Some things wrong. I don't know what but we need to get home…now." He nodded and pressed the gas down. Forks maybe a small town but it seemed like forever before we got to the house. I was unbuckled and out of the car before Edward had even pulled the parking break. As I ran to the door I stumbled but before I could go down on the driveway Edward was next to me catching me and setting me right.

The front door was open and the rug by the door was pushed against the wall. Fear gripped my heart as I screamed for Alice. Edward was moving down the hall towards the kitchen when he stopped dead in the door way. I rushed to him tears filling my eyes and I rounded the corner to face the kitchen.

"Alice!" I screamed again running to her side. She was crumpled on the floor, her jeans covered in pasta sauce that will spilled on the floor around her, her white shirt stained red and I couldn't tell if it was sauce or blood.

Edward was checking her breathing and her pulse when she moaned and began to move.

"Bella?" Her voice was soft. Edward helped her sit slowly and her eyes became more and more focused.

"What happened Alice? Where's Evie?" Edward asked gently as his cousin glanced at between us. Suddenly she burst into tears and my fear spiked again.

"I couldn't stop him. He was suddenly in the house." She cried. Edward looked shocked and I felt dizzy. No, no this couldn't be happening. "He just kept saying she was his. I fought him off as best I could. I threw the sauce at him. Evie was crying upstairs and he looked so shocked at the sauce that I thought I had a chance to get her but before I could get out of the kitchen he grabbed me and threw me down. My head hit the stove as I went down. God Bella I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"Who was it Alice?" I asked as Edward pulled out his phone and dialed 911. I knew the answer before she even said anything, but I had to hear it out loud.

"Jacob."

**A/N: Oh snap! I'll do my best to update soon, but hubby comes home soon and school starts up in a week. I will try and get a new chapter out before school starts! In the mean time reviews are always welcome! **


End file.
